


Cause And Effect

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blood and Injury, Destruction, Improper use of powers, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, couple sex, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: When these people play a trick on their lovers or inconvenience them in some way, whether by accident or not, they should be sure to expect a heavy response. Well, they should have.
Relationships: Arthur Love/Sheldon Hertz, Mach/Mestello Hart, Mike Df/Ezain, Ryuken Kagura/Viola, Shiano Kagura/Ezina Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



> Inspiration from a piece made by Deadly_Comedy.
> 
> Shoutouts.

"Can I take it off now or what?" Ryuken asked for the third time as he unknowingly walked to the edge of the roof of his house with Viola accompanying him along the way. She bit down on her finger, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. She's gonna get him so good.

"Ok, ok, you can, but look up at the sky first." She answered, giggling a little. "You're going to be like a God among mortals, you ready?"

The feline nodded as he pulled off the blindfold over his eyes, looking around in the afternoon sky. Distant rows of houses and a city farther away a beautiful sight from where he stood. 

"Woah...Cool." He marveled in slight awe as he look around from where he could make out a building to the cloudless blue sky.

"Makes you feel big, si?" The ginger said, holding his chin to where he wouldn't actually see where he was standing. 

"From the deck? You know it."

With a sinister grin, she gripped both his shoulders, readying up for a big push. "Bene. Do you know how a God descends?"

"No." He answered, a bit confused.

"Well, let me show you," The human said as she shoved him off the roof with a grunt. The blonde yelled out as he fell, frantically reaching out for something to grab on to, but there was only the air rushing past his face and the concrete coming closer and closer.

She winced hard at the sound of the splat before looking down at the result. The yellow-furred cat laid face down on the ground that cracked around him, a slowly growing puddle of blood and brain matter leaking from his head where he landed, and his arm twisted in an unnatural angle. Instead of feeling disgust, Viola instead screamed with hysterical laugher like her boyfriend laying in a pool of his own blood was the funniest thing she's ever seen.

"Oh, oh, oddio! You should see your face, you stupid idiota! Cats really don't land on their feet, what a tragedy!" She roared with glee as she let out another round of hysterics while rolling around on the roof. Meanwhile, Ryuken had finally managed to move his head to the side just a little after his neck was snapped back in place. The injuries on his face from that fall had mostly healed, except for the huge, deep gash in the side of his head.

His brain wasn't even close to repaired, much less functional, but he managed to utter out a few choice words that dripped with rage.

" _I. W-will w-wreak h...havoc...o-on you, meinu_.

* * *

The albino slowly sinks into the strangely filled bathtub he had poured a bunch of ice cubes into after he was certain he was alone, sighing heavenly at the cool feel enveloping him the further he went in, dressed in only a pair of swim trunks. However, unbeknownst to him, most of the ice had melted right when he was submerged up to his nose.

He closed his eyes and let himself float in the water, his consciousness slipping away into sleep as minutes tick by. Before he could doze off, he noticed an itching sensation on the back of his leg. He reached down and scratched it before he felt it on his forearm as well, then his knee, and his chest. 

"What the...?" He said, his monotone voice turning confused and frustrated. Why was he itching so much? How was he itching so much? He felt he might get out and freeze the growing problem areas over before the itching turned to intense burning. 

"Hot. Hot. Hot! Hot!" He hissed in discomfort before the burning got even worse. "HOT HOT HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT HOOOOOOOT!!!" He screeched as he flopped and floundered around in the burning tub, his pale skin starting to turn red. Shiano had finally managed to get out of the hot tub after an agonizing minute of hell in water and bolted out of the bathroom past a snickering blonde cat and around the house, screaming unintelligible nonsense while looking for something to cool himself off, as he was too frenzied with the pain to do it himself.

He bound for Ezina's room for that ointment that cured burns but found none, or any that wasn't empty. He ran for the freezer where he got the ice cubes from and reached in there, taking out the wrapped steak for tonight and rubbing them all over his red body as he pinned himself against anything cold. By that point, Ezina had stepped out from where she hid, unable to keep it together any longer. 

"Ahahahaha! Oh man, look at you, I mean, look at you! You're like a shaved yeti painted red!"

Shiano gaped up at her when he heard her come out, sounding like a hyena. He could've sworn she had left just an hour ago, how was she still here?

"W-what?" He shivered, wincing when he blinked twice past.

"I knew someone was making off with all the ice! I knew it!" She declared in triumph after taking a moment to settle down. "Melted down tarantula hawk stingers and itching cream with a hot bath makes for a devastating combination I must say."

"Wait, melted down..." Shiano suddenly trailed off as he calmly laid down on the floor and proceeded to scream out with all the air in his lungs while the feline watched with that smug look spread across her maw.

"Next time, make your own ice, you walking glacier." She said as she walked off, as though he would hear her.

When the pain was finally gone after an excruciating 20 minutes, the still red-skinned albino laid there curled up into a ball, his head overrun with emotions. Confusion, hurt, pain, and a hidden anger coursing within him.

* * *

You sure this'll work, bro?" Mike Df asked uncertainly as he tugged lightly on the roped tied firmly around his waist and, unknown to him, a loop on his pants. 

"Of course it will, man, ya just gotta believe," Ezain answered confidentially, standing with the emerald-furred cat at a bridge not far from where they lived. Ever since he stopped pulling pranks on him, the brunette figured he'd retaliate in kind.

"I dunno, this rope seems kinda off-" He couldn't finish as the human suddenly pushed him off. He watched him tumble, his erratic yowling growing distant until the knot he tied around a post vibrated along with a small splash, indicating the greenette had stopped. Looking over, he was met with only the feline's pants hanging from the rope instead of its owner. He noticed something crawl out of the depths of the river and he quickly got up on the Reverse Rocket, pointing to the sky, and taking off on it.

Meanwhile, Mike had gotten finished shaking himself off after turning back into his human form and had aired his clothes dry when he heard something take off. He didn't need to look up to figure out that not only did Ezain purposely push him off the bridge after sneaking off his belt, but he took off without him, probably laughing his ass off on the way.

So he just stood there, glaring daggers at nothing but where he was pushed down from, thinking of nothing but revenge.

"He has just fucked himself." He droned, clenching his fists. "He has just fucked himself **big time**."

* * *

"Damn, that was gnarlier than last time," Sheldon muttered to himself as he combed his fuscia-colored hair back into shape minutes after recovering from a heated romp with Arthur this morning. This was his third time in heat this month, and he took over every time. Not that it bothered him, seeing as they needed to spice things up a bit to keep this relationship going.

The problem with that was that whenever the Noxian was in a rut, he'd take to pinning him down on wherever they were in the house and the rest would go from there. His most recent heat started with him half-assedly tackling Sheldon to the carpet and pulling down his pants while he texted his former girlfriend. Honestly, he wasn't that much bigger than him, but he fucked like a rabbit, and made him burst five minutes in. It hurt, seeing as he wasn't super loose and lubed, but the pre from his hard cock helped make it bearable. Mostly bearable.

And after that, he felt a sting all over his torso. It was nothing to worry about until it got annoying to where he went in the bathroom to check it out. The muscular pink hair wasn't familiar with the definition of 'rug burn' from what his bros have told him, probably thinking it was some kind of meaning for awesome. Wrong, it meant a rash appearing when you rub something against the ground for too long.

You can imagine the look on Sheldon's face when he saw the large wall of reddened and swollen flesh that stretched from all over his pecs (over his nipples, ouch), all the way to his stomach. And you can most definitely imagine how pissed off he was too, seeing as he'd get ragged on at the gym later on for something like this. Though, it didn't occur to him that the carpet he was smushed into was shagged and ready to burn.

Well, someone's _ass_ is gonna burn.

* * *

"Finally, after all these weeks and months, it's finally finished." Mach breathed heavily as he rejoiced in actually making something without those parts from that junkyard used by its inhabitants as a giant toilet. A real-life dispenser from you-know-what-game. The schematics for it was hard enough, but getting down to it with parts from discarded metal and materials was a real kick in the nads to do alone since Leo was out lady-hunting with Bicchiere and that he would insist so to Mestello, that popped in to offer an extra hand.

The finishing touches and textures took all morning, but by noon, it was all done. He sighed, proudly ogling his latest masterpiece that now not only heals up the wounded but with the proper inputs typed in on the side of the machine, it could pop out whatever is desired of them.

"And now, to brag about it like a dick to all the losers online who said I couldn't do it." The brunette said as he went inside to get his camera. When he went to step outside, the dispenser he worked so hard on was sent flying through the window, into the TV that Leo was currently playing video games on, making them both scream in surprise.

Stepping through the open door was Mestello, dusting her hands off while stretching herself. "Heh, nothing like a good workout. Was that stupid box of nothing supposed to be some silly dumbbell or what?"

He didn't answer as he was too busy staring slack-jawed at the busted machine that lay busted and lodged in the broken TV, with his brother up and at the orangehead.

"What the flying fuck?! I was in a middle of a good match!" He screamed, shoving her harshly.

"Sorry, it was just a prank." She defended cooly, pushing him back while the broken-hearted Noxian crawled towards the wreckage, holding a piece of the dispenser in his hands, blubbering as he teared up.

"Some prank! You hit the TV!"

"Don't be a wuss about it, I'll pay for it, chill. And besides, that stupid excuse for a dispenser was in my way."

As she walked off upstairs, Leo scoffed at her and came to his aid, squatting down beside him. "Jeez, that's gotta suck, man. All those back-breaking months wasted for nothing."

He didn't respond but nodded softly instead. The younger took a moment to think up something else to say, but he shrugged and walked out the door, his phone to his ear, leaving Mach to grieve for his invention alone.

While he cried silently, he began to squeeze the metal he held in his hands, bending the metal. His sniveling turning to enraged snarling when he looked up at the remains of the things he loved so dearly, the damaged goods making him a lot more angry than before. He wasn't taking this sitting down.

_**And the person responsible won't be able to** _


	2. Effect (and immediate regret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought their little cause was without effect. They thought wrong and now they pay the price twofold

Payback's a son of a bitch, isn't it? No day will go by that pranksters don't get theirs.

Ezina will learn by that example, and in such a way that she'd never think that even a person as benevolent and harmless as Shiano would do. She felt he might shrug off that wisecrack she did on him a while ago and forget about it, but she was sadly mistaken. He was fucking **livid**. You can't even begin to imagine how unrealistically cold it was in the bedroom when he came in with a face she never lived a day in her life seeing that spelled out the words that said: ' _your ass is_ mine'.

And from there, she would learn an important lesson that day should she slip up in the future. So there the blonde cat was, on the bed, her wrists frozen together, her legs spread, a gag in her mouth and a collar that dispelled her powers should she gain the courage to use them. The albino sat looming over her, that same pissed look hadn't left him at all this entire time, save for a wry grin.

"Did you think that 'hot tub' you anonymously set for me would go without consequence?" He snarled menacingly as he coated his fingers and erection in a thin layer of ice before her widened eyes. "You're going to wish you never thought it up by the end of this."

He traced his frosted paw up her chest, across her mounds, squeezing her nipple until she let out a pained whimper beneath the rubber in her maw. While he switched to the other one, his other paw goes down to caress her inner thighs before moving to prod two fingers at her dripping entrance and push in. Slowly. Tears pricked Ezina's eyes as she squirmed at the icy sensation, but it was nothing to the cold cat, especially when he went to harshly bite down on her erect buds and one of her lips, leaving behind a small frost mark. 

She should not have planned that prank.

* * *

Viola wasn't any better off than she was. She was on her knees on the floor, her paws tied together with plasma in front of her with a leash tied around her neck, anticipating the blonde's next move with fearful eyes. It came in two ways than one when he jammed a pair of anal beads in her tail hole that, to her horror, went deeper by themselves until they stopped. She bit her lip to the point it bled when a dildo was shoved up her slot as well before both were set to vibrate at the second to lowest setting.

Regardless of such conditions, pleasure still ran across her body, making her struggle to stay upright.

"No need to worry, we're just getting started here." Ryuken hissed in her ear before nibbling the tip.

"S-started? With whaAAAAAAAAA-" Viola asked before squealing.

Just as he finished talking, the setting on the remote he held was set to an intense setting, making both toys in both her holes jolt and buzz like crazy. She choked and laid down, her pelvic muscles contorting and flexing to try and dislodge the hellish instruments of pleasure before she was firmly planted to the ground on her cheek by a puddle of plasma she didn't see slither over, making her buzzing ass stick out in the air. There, all she could do was lay and take it all while her squeals devolved into cries for mercy.

"Dunno what you're cryin' about, I was like that too out in the hot sun for 4 fuckin' hours. You're lucky I didn't do the same and fuck you right there." The blonde cat said as he watched her suffer with a cruel grin. When she did long enough, he absorbed the puddle she was stuck in and threw her on the bed, not hesitating in the slightest in yanking the toys out and replacing one of them with his cock. And at a rapid pace.

"M-pietà, per favore! It's too much!" The lavender-furred feline wailed as her brute of a lover pounded her pussy without so much as slowing down. While he did, he took two clawed fingers and stuck them into her side, drawing blood and making her scream.

"Mercy? Heh, as if." He scoffed in return as he stuck her again on her arched back and stabbing her elsewhere.

* * *

"Hope you aren't planning on going for a run tomorrow," Mach growled as he furiously slammed himself into the orange cat's anal caverns.

Mestello was bent over, gnawing on the pillow to muffle her agonized screams as the brunette fucked her without mercy. Her arms wrap tight around it when he went harder and faster than what was physically possible. Despite her vocal cords shredding, she would squeak and shout each time he smacked her rear hard and pulled at her tail. For him to do her this hard without lube, he must be very upset and she wondered why.

Oh, yeah. That dispenser she threw into the TV. Of course.

"M-Mach, i-it was just a joke! Just a joke! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled tearfully as she bit down on the pillow again.

"Sorry doesn't fix my life's work and the TV, you little bitch!" He growled, smacking her sore rear again before reaching up and burying her head into the ripped pillow. "You're making up for it with your ability to walk, got it?!"

She couldn't nod with him holding her down like this but struggled less. Seeing the dominant side of Mach wasn't frequent but a ride to enjoy on one hand. _This_ side on the other was notably rare and only shown when he really needed to let off some steam. Judging by how it did today aroused and terrified the orangette to a high degree. If only she had thought to limit the damage.

* * *

Mike Df panted, grinning sinisterly as he thrusted his cock into Ezain's mouth until he felt half his length go down his throat. He was on his knees with his arms tied behind his back, tears rolling down his face as he was forced to swallow down every inch of his dick until he felt his furred balls tap against his chin as he gagged violently. The feline grabbed his ear with some of his hair and made him suck down every inch and back.

"Thought you weren't gonna see me again, huh? Thought I wasn't gonna come back from the depths and make you take my dick like a whore, huh?!" He asked, his words thick with lust and anger. "Huh?! I choked on saltwater for **half-a-fucking-hour** , now you're gonna see how you like it, bitch! Don't cough up a single drop or you're choking down your own dick standing up!"

The brunette could only make muffled choked sounds as he was ruthlessly face-fucked until the feline growled, emptying most of his load deep into his throat. With more tears streaming from his eyes, Ezain pitifully cried as every drop of his cum was pistoned down his throat and whined when the rest was stroked on his face after feeling the relief of him pulling out.

"Look at you, guzzling down my load the same way I guzzled down half a gallon of seawater. I saved some to splat on your face for the finishing touches of what a slut looks like after dumping his friend in a river and taking off." Mike chuckled, the words stinging not only Ezain but his pride deep within. He was taken by the scruff of his neck and pushed against the bed. He squeaked when he felt a ring clip around the base of his cock tightly.

"On the bed on your stomach." He ordered, twirling a finger. "No reacharounds, you lost the privilege for that and to cum."

And with that, he managed to climb up on the bed with the side of his face planted in the sheets as his legs were spread open, and his hole plunged into in one fell swoop. He screamed out in pained lust as his once goofy boyfriend rammed into him with the force of a piston set to fast mode. No words could be conjured properly due to the ecstasy and pleasure coursing through his entire form.

* * *

Arthur laid on his back, his reddened face covered and smeared with cum and probably his own. His chest red and burnt from having been scrubbed up and down the shag floor like a brush earlier down to his cock, which was tender and sore as well, and his anus a literal cave filled with spunk from his pink-haired boyfriend pounding it and his ass to a light shade of purple. 

If a scratch on his manly physique pissed Sheldon off, a torso-wide rug burn would make him literally smoke with fury. So much that he was pinned and pounded into for a straight two hours _nonstop_. He was sure this time would be the last, which wasn't when the muscular man stuck his still-hard cock back in, making him sob in broken pleasure and pain.

"A-again? Why" He sobbed, feeling the organ pump inside him once more. "I lost count at five."

"Hell if I know, or care, you know I stack up on five-hour energy drinks. You probably should have before giving me this massive rug-burn." Sheldon said as the torturous pounding went on.

"Sh-Shelly, Shelly! I can't do this anymore, I-I can't" Arthur cried, feeling his prostate and one of his legs begin to go numb. "P-please, have mercy!"

"You want mercy?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow as he slowed down. "You'll get it once you've answered these questions."

* * *

"Do you regret your actions, Ez?" Shiano asked with that chillingly calm voice as he thrusted into the crying blonde's twat that burnt with his ice-covered cock pumping inside it.

"I do, I bloody fucking do! I'm sorry!" She wailed, unable to keep it together any longer as her tears spill down her cheeks and stain her glasses.

He nodded in approval as he evaporated the frost from his dick and her trembling entrance before going back in, ramming into her until he moaned and burst.

* * *

"Are you really?" Ryuken hummed, rolling his claw around in the bleeding wound he made on Viola's shoulder as he pounded her and smacked her rear with enough force to leave an imprint and a bruise beneath her fur. "Because I can do this all night."

"Sì, sì! Sì, mi dispiace, mi dispiace!" She frantically nodded, meowing huskily when he stopped the stabbing and leaned in to bite down on her nape, grunting and emptying his load inside, making her pass out.

* * *

"You gonna do it again, ZZ?" Mike snarled.

"No! Never ever! Never AGAAAAAAIN!" Ezain whimpered but then screeched when he went down to latch on his shoulder as he unclipped the ring and began to stroke him off at his pace until they both came hard.

* * *

"Say it," Sheldon demanded, picking up the pace.

"I'm s-sorry and I won't do it again," Arthur said shakily, already going through another orgasm. Not believing him, the muscular pinkette went faster.

"Louder."

Groaning, the Noxian spoke up, " I'm sorry and I won't do it again!"

"So the entire fucking neighborhood can hear you, louder!" He snapped, regaining the same fast pace he had before while squeezing his balls. That was all it took.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN, DADDY, I PROMISE!!!" He shrieked with all the power in his voice he could muster. Sheldon smiled, giving him a nod before busting his last load and instantly falling asleep on top of the panting pinkster.

* * *

"Gonna break any more of my shit, Mes?" Mach asked, not slowing down even as he was approaching his 6th climax.

"Never again! Fucking God, never again!" She yowled, embedding her nails into the pillow as he buried himself as far as he could go, cumming hard as he gave her a loving kiss on the back of her head before falling asleep right with her.

Here ends the lesson.

* * *

"Jesus, that's how it went down with all of you lovebirds?!" Chiodo gaped as the blonde finished talking while they and the others both sat together in the mall, sipping on tuna-flavored lattes.

"Oh yeah, really," Ryuken responded, mimicking the cat's exact expression before sitting back with his hands behind his head. "It took a while but we finally worked things out, am I right, fellas?"

Mike, Sheldon, Shiano, and Mach agreed with various responses before looking back at their lovers that sat a table away with stern expressions.

"Right, you guys?" They all asked in unison, eyebrows raised.

They all rapidly nod in return, fearing for the worst if they didn't.

Ryuken chuckled and turned back to the concerned feline. "Yeah, they mean the world to us."

"Uuh, yeah," Chiodo said, rubbing the back of his head. "They are."


End file.
